


thirty minutes

by ghostscribe



Series: below the summit [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Sloppy Makeouts, i guess?, this is as close to smut as i'm ever going to post i'm sorry, two idiots make out in the back room instead of paying attention to their responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/pseuds/ghostscribe
Summary: "Uh... hi.""Hi." Red's voice is so soft, his gaze is so sweet, but there's just a trace of mischief in there that makes Green melt. "Meetings are boring."(or: anothercrosspostedoneshot)





	thirty minutes

He's getting bored.

Green can talk for hours at these League meetings if need be, but being talked _at_ is significantly worse. It's fine when they organize actual discussions about balancing the League's difficulty curve or even some of the administrative stuff, but when it becomes a lecture that could've been an email, he loses interest. He'll focus if he absolutely needs to, sure, but he's not enjoying himself.

Neither is Red.

Red, regardless of the content matter, hates coming to League meetings. It's a weird social setting; Green will even admit that these things are stuffier than he'd like them to be. If _Green_ isn't even comfortable, then Red certainly isn't, and so the majority of their time here has been spent with Green's focus floating between Lance's lecture and holding Red's hand under the table, giving him enough pressure to stay steady. Green tries to leave Red home sometimes, too, he knows Red doesn't actually _need_ to be here necessarily, but, A) he missed too many of these things while he was on Mount Silver and still needs to do some catching up with society, and B) he doesn't like when Green is gone for too long. _Separation anxiety,_ or some such thing. Green isn't much better himself, admittedly.

Either way, today has been a drag. He wonders if literally anyone gives a shit about all this.

"Alright, we'll break for lunch for the next half hour," Lance finishes his tangent and finally frees them from this hellhole. "Be back by one, everybody. We have a bit more to discuss before we call it a day."

"Ugh," Green groans under his breath. He sets a timer on his phone for half an hour, though, despite the urge to bail. "This literally could've - "

Red rugs on Green's sleeve, a subtle gesture, but it's become easier for Green to notice over the years. It's a touch that means _I need your attention but I don't want to be noticed by anyone else,_ it's been that same tug since they were kids.

"Hm?" Quietly, subtly, as not to be noticed.

_Here,_ Red waves shallowly away from the commotion, and Green follows. It's going to get too loud in another minute, at most.

"How're you holding up?" Green asks as they leave the main room, the noise slowly fading as he follows Red down the hallway. Red just shrugs at him and picks up his pace a bit. "Yeah, I'm with ya. I feel like every other meeting could've been an email, y'know." A nod, but no real answer. "...are you okay?"

_(I'm okay,)_ Red answers in real sign language this time. _(Stressed. I wanna be somewhere quiet. Relax.)_

"Here, follow me." He knows one thing that'll help him relax. Green takes Red's hand and leads him down another hallway, through this sort of labyrinth of rooms, but Green knows the Indigo Plateau well enough to find his way around by now. "We'll camp out back here for a bit."

Green leads Red into one of the conference rooms in the back, one that hardly ever gets used with how out of the way it is. It's one of the rooms Green used to hide in as a kid when he would rather play on his gameboy than deal with his Champion duties (as short lived as they were). The rest of the League's chattering is inaudible from this distance, though. Red finally seems to settle.

"Thank you," Red hums, almost inaudible, but that's part of what makes that voice so distinctly Red.

"Of course," Green grins at him. "Trust me, I know my way around this place. You get dragged to these things even more often when you're a gym leader too."

Red nods, then sits down against the wall. His breathing is slowly falling back to a reasonable pace. "Don't like them."

"What, these meetings?" Red nods as Green sits next to him. "I'm with you on that one, really. I'm so not here for this."

Red leans on him, and Green leans back. "Can't we just not show up?"

"I mean, yeah, I've bailed before," Green checks the timer, just out of habit, "but then Lance comes looking for me. The only time he didn't throw a fit about someone going AWOL was while you were away." Pause. "Lance understands it's still rough on you, though. I doubt he'd be mad at you if you skipped every so often."

"No."

"No?"

Red wraps his arms around Green, and that explains it all. "No."

Green grins and hugs him back. "Fair enough."

Hours felt like minutes with Red when they were at the summit of that mountain, on top of the world, when they were always in that freezing air, that snowy hellscape. Minutes feel like hours now that Red is close enough to touch every day, now that they're not so cold and not so far above the rest of Kanto.

Green feels Red shuffling around; he also realizes his eyes are closed, that it's just so easy being around Red that he can let his guard down, he can almost fall asleep on his rival and feel at ease. "What're you doing?"

"Not much."

Green opens his eyes in time to see Red straddling him.

Um.

"Uh... hi."

"Hi." Red's voice is so soft, his gaze is so sweet, but there's just a trace of mischief in there that makes Green melt. "Meetings are boring."

"Yeah, I know." Pause. "We're on break, though, so..."

Red leans in, and Green lets him take over. The first kiss is always this gentle, it's always a request, _I would like to, if you'll let me, _and Green always answers with varying intensities of _yes, of course, please,_ and Red always delivers.

Red's hands wander over Green's body, finally relaxed. His touch is electrifying even through the layers of fabric between them, because it's less about the touch itself and more about the fact that Red is even close enough _to_ touch, its the fact that Red is here and Red is kissing him, it's about the fact that he's even seeking to close a gap that can hardly be considered a gap when they lived nine thousand meters away for years on end - or maybe that's it, then, and maybe that's why Red kisses Green a little deeper and a little longer, maybe any distance between them is unbearable after years of that damn mountain standing between them.

"Red," Green breathes between kisses, but Red doesn't reply, because they both know Green has nothing to say. He just says his name, he says _Red_ because he _can_ say his rival's name without breaking his own heart anymore. "Red..."

Red's hand is often on his cheek, but this time his fingers slide down Green's throat, around to the back of his neck. He grips the hair at the nape of Green's neck just tight enough for him to feel, just enough to make Green sigh into their kiss.

It's on instinct that Green reaches for his phone to check the timer (as if it won't go off when he told it to), but Red grabs Green's wrist with his other hand. Red pins Green's hand to the ground, away from the phone, with a force that keeps Green immobilized, a force that always surprises him.

"Red." Half of Green's voice means to scold Red, but the other half is just amused.

"Hm?"

"Lemme check what time it is." Red doesn't move, but he does roll his eyes. "You're so fussy."

"We have time."

"Well, what time is - mmph!" Red abruptly kisses him again, hard enough to push Green's head into the wall.

"Time to pay attention to me," is Red's whispered answer. It's almost a joke, almost, but mostly, he means it. He means it so much that he doesn't give Green a chance to reply, and frankly, Green doesn't think he could think of a response right away.

"So fussy," Green breathes when Red finally pulls back.

"I was bored."

"I know, Red." He kisses him again, he seals Green's voice in his mouth, and Green lets him take control, he lets Red take the lead in the way that he likes. For as long as Green spent rushing to stay one step ahead of Red, he's found he likes following along every once in awhile.

Red kisses Green's cheek, and Green runs his free hand through his hair. It's always so soft - it's a mess, really (not to say Green looks much better), but it's fluffy now that Red can actually wash it with anything other than mountain water.

"Red..." He's trailing kisses up his jawline now. "Mm... ah!"

It - It was quick, it was just a nip under his ear, but that's still gonna leave a mark, isn't it?

"Hm?" Red looks innocently at Green.

"You brat." Red just smirks. "I don't carry concealer everywhere I go, you know."

"I know. That's why I do."

He blushes at that. "Oh." Red doesn't move, only keeps his eyes locked on Green. "Wh-What?"

"You're cute when you get embarrassed."

"D-Don't - I'm not - " but he has no defense, "...shut up."

"And you call _me_ fussy."

Red kisses him again, softer this time, again, again, deeper now, he kisses Green until he's panting. Red's kisses leave flames on his lips, on his jaw, slinking lower and lower, he kisses his neck again and again and Green almost doesn't notice Red turning the timer off, and Green decides he doesn't feel like going back when Red leaves a darker bruise at the base of his neck, and he's going to pretend he can't feel minutes piling toward hours when Red grinds on him and locks the door and toys with the fly of his pants in a way that means _I would like to, if you'll let me,_ he's going to pretend his own _yes, of course, please_ isn't so obviously desperate, he's going to pretend that there's no world outside this conference room and the heat of Red's lips on his own.

* * *

**Lance:**

12:58pm | Green, where are you? We're starting in a minute.

1:02pm | ?

1:45pm | Where the hell did you go?

**Green:**

3:17pm | not much hbu

**Lance:**

3:18pm | ...That didn't answer my question, Green.

**Green:**

[Seen 3:18pm]

**Author's Note:**

> i do not control the hyperfixation i'm sorry for neglecting my other wips but like -  
(also sorry my notes have gotten progressively worse ;;)


End file.
